


strangers

by captain_kriegy



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: "we're not lovers, we're just strangers, with the same damn hunger, to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all."dani and gigi meet at dana's. they make each other forget.
Relationships: Gigi Ghorbani/Dani Núñez
Kudos: 30





	strangers

Gigi and Dani are both heartbroken. Dani recently found out Sophie was cheating on her and they subsequently broken up. She is temporarily staying at her dad’s place, in his guest house. Gigi’s girlfriends had abandoned her from their throuple arrangement in a move that had absolutely bewildered her. On a Friday night, they both find themselves at Dana’s, needing a few drinks, a dance partner, and to forget.

They know of each other—Gigi had been at the mayoral debate for Bette with Alice and Nat while Dani had run around frantically. Dani had seen the viral video from Alice of Nat and her reuniting. They end up on stools next to each other at the bar, both there to chat with Tess. Dani and Tess had met at the mayoral election night party, and Dani is seeking anyone she sort of knows to talk to. Gigi and Tess had met at Shane’s birthday—Tess had made a sly comment about the threesome to Gigi when they’d all emerged with their hair ruffled. 

Tess is trying to play therapist to her broken hearted friends, but she’s busy, so Dani and Gigi get talking to each other. They talk about their broken hearts and then once they don’t want to think about that anymore, they talk about the boring stuff. They’re de facto rivals because Gigi went to UCLA and Dani did her graduate work at USC—a rivalry entirely unremarkable to come across in LA, yet they cling to it. Dani learns that Gigi played professional soccer for four years after college in Orlando, and Gigi learns that Dani ran track in college. 

A song Dani loves comes on and she grabs Gigi’s hand, bringing her to open space where they can dance. It’s only a matter of time before they’re dancing up on each other—or, more precisely, Dani’s dancing up on Gigi. Gigi places a hand on Dani’s hip, feeling the fabric of her high waisted yellow pants, thinking about how Alice looked so good in yellow. Dani turns to face Gigi and slowly places her hands on the bare skin between Gigi’s dark wash jeans and her cropped, tight black top. Dani can see the outline of her nipples through her top and lets her hands roam Gigi’s hips. Gigi’s hands do the same, feeling the fabric of her low cut tank she tucked into her pants. She thinks about how Nat used to sleep in oversized tanks because she was afraid the kids would come in and climb in bed with them in the middle of the night. Dani thinks about how different Gigi looked and felt than Sophie. Gigi’s curls had a little more body and her boobs were smaller and her smile was downright sultry.

“Want to get out of here?” Dani asks. It feels like a bold move, but Gigi nods and starts ordering them an Uber as they make their way out of Dana’s. There is a random couple making out outside the bar and Dani and Gigi exchange a humored look over the situation.

They get in the Uber back to Gigi’s, Dani’s hand roaming Gigi’s inner thigh over her jeans and squeezing her knee. Gigi’s boobs catch Dani’s eyes once more, and she stares unabashed, thinking about how much she wanted to see her nipples. Gigi sees Dani looking at her with pure hunger in her eyes and it switches something in her brain from thinking about Alice and Nat to thinking about having her way with Dani. 

The moment they make it through the door of Gigi’s apartment and shut the door, Gigi pushes Dani back against a nearby wall and kisses her. The kiss starts off eager and yet somewhat soft, before quickly escalating to tongue-filled and desperate. Dani pulls Gigi’s top off over her head, and stares at her bare breasts and nipples for a second before switching their positions, pinning Gigi’s front to the wall and moving her hair out of the way to kiss her neck and down her bare back. Gigi’s not used to anyone trying to boss her around during sex, and it’s already really hot. Dani turns Gigi back around and kisses her, slowing it down a little and cupping her bare breasts, Gigi torturing her with her mouth and tongue. 

Gigi pulls off Dani’s top, untucking it from her pants and starting to unbutton them as she discards Dani’s tank. Gigi reverses their positions once more, pushing the yellow pants over Dani’s hips and helping her step out of them. Gigi kisses Dani eagerly, their tongues brushing, drawing a moan from Dani. Their breasts push against each other as they kiss against the wall, their nipples hardening against soft skin. Dani bites Gigi’s lip and Gigi mewls quietly. Part of Gigi wants to take Dani to bed, but this isn’t love, it’s a heartbroken, “let’s forget our exes” fuck, so Gigi pulls her swollen lips away from Dani’s for just a moment and replaces her tongue with two fingers.

Dani raises an eyebrow but indulges Gigi, sucking on her fingers. Gigi rubs Dani over her black thong and starts licking all over her stomach and chest and biting at her neck gently. She massages her boobs and plays with her nipples against her palm for a minute until she pulls her fingers out of Dani’s mouth and sucks on her nipples teasingly. Gigi pulls off her thong and Dani moans loudly as Gigi slips her wet fingers inside her. 

It’s pure fucking—Gigi working in and out of her wet core and watching her moan and gasp and move with Gigi’s fingers. Gigi pinching and rubbing her nipples with her free hand and licking up her neck. Dani’s moaning a little with each thrust, Gigi playing with the angle to try to make her feel good.

Dani watches Gigi’s boobs move with her movements, still thinking about sucking her nipples. Gigi’s fucking her hard and fast and it’s absolutely dirty but exactly what she needs. Gigi grabs one of Dani’s hands off her hip and brings it between her legs.

“Rub your clit for me,” Gigi commands, tugging Dani’s nipple and sucking on her neck. Dani can’t think straight, her legs feeling like jello as she starts to rub her own wet clit. Gigi curls her fingers a little harder than she had been and Dani’s whole face lights up, a guttural moan falling from her lips and her eyes falling closed. 

“Fuck, Gigi, just like that,” Dani moans. She isn’t thinking about Sophie or Hawaii or Finley—all she can focus on is the brown-eyed-beauty who was about to make her cum, pressing against the spot inside her that makes her want to scream over and over again. 

“Oh my god,” Dani moans, her legs shaking as she feels her orgasm coming quick. Gigi sucks a nipple into her mouth and starts guiding Dani’s hand on her clit with her free hand, pushing a little harder and faster. Gigi watches Dani cum—Dani gasps and moans “oh yes, G,” so loud Gigi worries her neighbors will hear as she clamps down hard on Gigi’s fingers, Dani’s arousal coating her fingers and spilling on her hand. Gigi helps hold Dani up and kisses the tops of her breasts as she slowly comes back to her. Dani’s breathing heavily and Gigi smirks up at her, finally pulling out her soaked fingers and licking one clean before offering the other to Dani.

Dani sucks on Gigi’s finger, tasting herself and then locking eyes with Gigi. She’s confident that sex with a near-stranger is not supposed to be this hot.

Gigi replaces her finger with her mouth, starting slower and softer with her kisses than before, letting Dani’s hands roam her bare back and squeeze her ass over her jeans.

“You need to get out of these pants,” Dani insists, breaking the kiss and pushing Gigi against another wall before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She tugs them down her legs and then kisses Gigi again, slipping her tongue in her mouth as her hands find her boobs. This kiss is dirty and sexy, Dani sucking on Gigi’s tongue and rubbing her palms against her nipples.

“I’ve wanted to suck on these since the bar,” Dani admits, squeezing her boobs and kissing down her neck, stopping to bite her in a couple of spots. Gigi’s eyes fall closed and she lets out a small whimper when Dani bites a sensitive spot on her neck. Dani licks all around one boob, before licking a perfect circle around her nipple over her areola. Gigi tugs her hair gently and Dani smirks as she licks over the nipple and then starts sucking it. Gigi moans and pushes on her head.

“Bite it,” Gigi asks, her teeth on her bottom lip and her head back against the wall. Dani obliges, biting it softly and then harder, sucking it, and then biting it again.

“Fuck,” Gigi moans, and Dani switches nipples, getting a similar reaction out of the beautiful woman she has pinned against a wall.

Dani kisses Gigi’s lips once before getting on her knees, kissing right above the line of her black boyshorts. Gigi knows there’s a flood in her boyshorts—few things get her going like making a girl cum and having her nipples sucked.

For a second, she thinks about the day she’d gotten on her knees for Alice in this very entranceway, Nat watching and kissing the blonde as Gigi made her cum with her mouth. But then Dani pulls off her soaked boyshorts, bringing Gigi back to the present.

“Couch,” Gigi requests. As much as she loves the visual of someone going down on her while she’s standing, she’s never been good at staying still. Dani pushes Gigi back on the couch sitting down and kneels in front of her on the soft rug. Gigi starts touching her own boobs and Dani spreads her legs, pulling Gigi’s hips to the edge of the couch, and starting to lick her. Gigi’s hand finds Dani’s hair and she moans.

“Fuck you’re so wet,” Dani mumbles, before sucking on her folds and licking her lips. She builds a rhythm with her tongue, Gigi tugging her own nipple with one hand and pushing Dani’s face into her wet pussy with the other. Dani slips her tongue shallowly inside her to taste more of how aroused she is.

“Stop fucking teasing me and make me cum,” Gigi demands, watching Dani lick all over her. Dani moans against her and starts licking her swollen clit. Gigi’s eyes fall closed and her head back against the back of the couch. She thinks only about the woman between her legs and the feeling of her fingers tugging her nipple. Dani reaches a free hand up to play with her other boob, and Gigi gasps and moans obscenely when Dani presses her tongue down on her clit hard. 

And then Dani slides two fingers inside her. Gigi’s vagina is hot and wet, her muscles gripping Dani’s fingers as Dani starts fucking her hard with her fingers while licking her wet lips and clit.

“Dani,” Gigi moans, rubbing her nipple a little harder. She starts moaning and pinching her nipple every time Dani’s fingers curl inside her. “I’m gonna cum,” Gigi whimpered.

“One more minute G,” Dani requests. “Hold on for me.”

Gigi moans and writhes frantically on the couch, and Dani suddenly understands why she didn’t want to be standing for this. Gigi can feel her orgasm starting in her stomach, and doesn’t know if she can hold off any longer. Danis fingers rub her inner walls and making her feel oh so slightly like she was going to squirt. Gigi focuses on trying to hold her orgasm at bay—something about being bossed around was really doing it for her. Dani watches her struggle and moan and feels her squeezing her wet fingers.

“Fuck, Dani, I’m gonna cum,” Gigi moans, tugging her own nipple.

“I know, it’s ok, cum for me,” Dani tells her, before putting her mouth on her clit and sucking gently as she hit Gigi’s favorite spot inside her. Gigi’s orgasm comes fast and hard, and Gigi is only a little surprised when she squirts just a little bit on Dani’s hand and arm. Dani watches her in awe, and for the first time, realizes she’ll have a life after Sophie.

It probably won’t be Gigi. But watching Gigi cum hard for her in her arms and licking her soaked pussy while feeling her arousal drip down her arm, she feels absolutely obscenely disgusting and purely hopeful at the same time.

It probably won’t be Gigi. But she’ll learn to love a woman again.

Dani leaves Gigi to recover on the couch. She washes her hands, grabs a couple of bottles of water, and hands one to Gigi before putting her clothes on.

“This was fun,” Dani tells her. Gigi smirks.

“For sure,” Gigi replies, a teasing look in her eyes. 

“You squirt a lot?” Dani asks, finding her tank by the entranceway and pulling it on before trying to tuck it into her pants. Sophie never did, and Dani never did herself either, so she was a bit curious by Gigi’s lack of reaction to it. 

“Yeah, but usually it’s just a little bit like that was, and only if I’m being fingered hard enough. But with a strap-on I sometimes squirt a lot more,” Gigi laughs. Dani laughs with her for a moment, putting her shoes on and ordering an Uber. Gigi stands up and retrieves her purse, which she’d carelessly dropped on the floor by the door.

“Put your number in,” Gigi requests, handing Dani her phone. “If you ever need to forget again, feel free to call.” 

Dani smirks and gives Gigi her number. “Thanks. You too.”

It’s probably not going to turn into anything. Neither of them want that or are in the right headspace for it. It’s probably just this one night. One orgasm each. Really good, raw sex, yet simultaneously unremarkable; exactly what both of them needed.

When Dani gets back to her dad’s place, she thinks not about Sophie and Finley and Hawaii, but instead about the excitement of something new. She can still feel Gigi clamping down on her fingers, hear her moaning, feel her squirt a little on her hand. Taste her wet folds and her hard, dark nipples. It sends a thrill through her body and reminds her that she isn’t broken. 

She’ll learn to love again. Probably not Gigi, but someone.


End file.
